ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hale Caesar
How Hale Caesar joined the Tourney Loyal, jacked & quick with one-liners, Hale Caesar is feeling his best when handling an unfriendly crowd with a drum-loaded automatic shotgun. Hale Caesar took part in saving the hostages in the Gulf of Aden, Somalia, as well as storming Garza's palace in Vilena, planting explosives in the mansion, as well as using his automatic shotgun to assist his team-mates. He also helps destroy Munroe's escape helicopter by throwing an artillery shell towards it for Barney Ross to shoot it, while detonating the remaining weapons cache in Garza's base. Hale Caesar accompanies Barney Ross throughout most of the movie. He takes part in (among other scenes) the battle in the airport which ends in the death of the movie's main antagonist. As in the original film, Hale Caesar's AA-12 shotgun is present but is taken from him at the beginning of the movie. In the airport scene of the movie, Hale Caesar uses a semi-automatic M1014 shotgun while also helping Toll Road and Gunner Jensen take out various terrorists on the second floor of the airport. After recovering from the injuries Stonebanks inflicted on him, Hale Caesar was assigned to rescue a brilliant scientist named Dr. Erich Rojak from a con artist who wants him to build shoddy monorails. Hale also learns of a young man who fears this threat even more, Toyohisa Shimazu. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Hale Caesar prepares to load his drum-loaded automatic shotgun the AA-12. After the announcer calls his name Fires a normal AA-12 round, then a FRAG-12 round and causes an explosion on hitting the camera. It clear to show Hael Caesar up close and saying "Time to mow the lawn." Special Moves AA-12 (Neutral) Hale Caesar fires an AA-12 shotgun round at the opponent. Five hits can blow the opponent away. If he uses 77 rounds, he needs to reload. FRAG-12 (Side) Hale Caesar fires an explosive FRAG-12 round from his AA-12 and causes knockback on hit. Grenade Smasher (Up) Hale Caesar jumps into the air with an uppercut and throws a grenade down on the opponent. Show Stopper (Down) Hale Caesar pretends to leave himself vulnerable. If anyone tries to hit him within four seconds, he sways back and does a hard punch to the opponent's chest. Handheld M134 Minigun (Hyper Smash) Hale aesar takes out a Handheld M134 Minigun and begins to fire wildly at opponents. After sixteen seconds, he throws the overheating gun away. Trash Takeout (Final Smash) Hale does a hook punch. If he hits, he follows with doing five more hooks, then a hard kick, then throws an artillery shell up and shoots it with his AA-12 blowing the opponent back hard. Victory Animations #Hale Caesar swings his knife and wipes blood off it saying "Remember this shit at Christmas!" #Hale Caesar fires a FRAG-12 round from his AA-12 at a target and says "When Omya's prime is struck, she gets off a miniature warhead that arms itself. And when that happens, anything that gets in my lady's way becomes instant red sauce and Jell-O." #Hale Caesar swings his AA-12, then does two hard kicks and says "My big weapon's hangin' right where it is." On-Screen Appearance Hale Caesar jumps out of a jeep and says "'Bout time you boys showed up!" Trivia *Hale Caesar's rival is Yoshihiro Shimazu's nephew, Toyohisa. *Hale Caesar shares his Japanese voice actor with Dagonet. *Hale Caesar shares his German voice actor with Kintaro, Mr. Eugene H. Krabs, Shake King, Yaridovich, Tyranitar, Spartacus, Green Hornet, Lancelot X, Samurai Jack and Theodore "T.C." Calvin. *Hale Caesar shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Grim Reaper and Vulture. Category:Playable characters Category:The Expendables characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters